The Girl Who Walked In Darkness
by Mollyther
Summary: Once upon the end of a different yet sad story, three friends were lost fighting a long and hard battle. The youngest of the three's heart was lost and he was put to sleep to keep him safe. The next was the strongest, but his heart was taken by the darkness. As he fell into the darkness below he was saved by the last of three. The only girl.


Once upon the end of a different yet sad story, three friends were lost fighting a long and hard battle. The youngest of the three's heart was lost and he was put to sleep to keep him safe. The next was the strongest, but his heart was taken by the darkness. As he fell into the darkness below he was saved by the last of three. The only girl. She had hair blue as the sea. As they raced to the last part of light, she knew that they both could not make it. So she gave him her armer and with one more look at his face which she loved. She sent him to the light."I'm with you" she whispered to him knowing it was last time they would speak and he shot up to the light. As she fell to the lonely darkness below she thought of her sleeping friend; this is where our story begins.

After what felt like hours she landed on the hard grown. The tall girl looked around, but all she saw was darkness. Then noticed a long winding path what looked as thought it went on forever. "only one way to go" she said aloud and started her long and lonely walk. As she walked along the path to what felt like nowhere. She thought of her two friends and hoped that they were safe. When she herd rushing sound two her left. She span around to see a huge dark monster grow 40 feet in front of her. It was a mix of blacks and purples, with huge yellow eyes which remind her of how his eyes had changed from the sky blue that they were. Coming out of her flash back she summoned her weapon and as she did three more monsters grow out of the darkness. She looked at the monsters looming over her "maybe I should just give up here" and as she was ready to be consumed by the darkness. Two bright lights broke though the darkness, they shoot though the 1st monster. As got closer she saw that they were the lights in the hearts of her two friends. The light went on to destroy the monsters, then vanished. Our hero knew that she had to keep going and her heart was filled with light once more. She took out a small star shaped good luck charm which they all shared and smiled "it's been so long I guess I forgotten how to smile" and continued on her journey.

Weeks became mouths and mouths became years. Our hero walked for miles, sometimes coming across a small monster but it was quickly beaten. Not a day went by where she did not think about her two friends and how she missed them. She would spend endless days trying to find away to escape but every time she would fail. "How long have I been there?" she would say as she sat on a black rock, every thing was black here. It was different to the home she loved and missed. It was full of light and happiness. It was where she and her friends would spend endless hours sat on the mountains eager and talk about anything. After some time she came to an dark ocean with a white light of the moon which was reflected on the dark water. It was oddly beautiful. As she walked with her feet dragging in the sand and her tiered body aching she noticed a man in a dark clocks sat on a rock facing the ocean,

"who are you?" she asked as she came closer "Why, hello. It's not often I get visitors." he said with low yet warming voice,"Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here all alone in the Realm of Darkness? How did you end up here?" Aqua was interested because she had been down there so long but had never seen anyone. "Well, I can tell you this is my second time on these shores." As said this he turned his head to look at glittering ocean "But unfortunately, much like the first, I do not remember who I am or whence I came. Everything was washed away in whatever currents carried me here." He spoke with such sorrow. "That's too bad." she sat down on the cold dark sand " I know I've been here a long time, wandering through the endless hours, unable to escape." The man slowly moving to face the blued hired woman "You wish to return to your own world?" the odder man asked with a hint of someone that she couldn't place maybe it was confusion or a sight glit of hope in his voice. She nods slowly, holding on to her knees "It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them." as she spoke she thought of them and her heart ached to see them. "Your friends?" he said moving to resume his place staring in to the dark ocean "Somewhere in the scraps of memory I have left, you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you:" he pursed as thought he was trying to remember the boy, "true to his friends, and kind. This boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe." still looking at the big moon "Keep the light safe? I've been away too long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds in danger?" Aqua asked worried about her friends. "Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more than once. But at every turn, that boy arrived with Keyblade in hand to save the day." Aqua's mine was raising 100 miles an hour, "Huh? Wait a sec. Is his name Terra or Ven" could they be ok where they looking for her. "Neither of those, I'm afraid." her heart snack "Should've known." she hide her head in her knees, there was short pause. When the man broke the sound of the waves "How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now, perhaps more. Back then, my heart was clouded with vengeance. I did terrible things, both to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives than one." his voice was filled with sadness and pain, "I felt something must be done. Was that why? A means of clearing my conscience? Or perhaps, out of a sort of scholarly instinct? While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him, transplanting the data to where it might best serve a purpose. In fact I would like to believe maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts, he could open the right door, and save all those people whose lives I managed to ruin." he became lost in the sight of the moon, as he spoke Aqua some how felt she had meat the boy. "So many are still waiting for their new beginning. Their Birth by Sleep. Even me, and even you." The man looked at Aqua, she was trying to remember a boy she had years when he was very young "What's this boy's name?" our hero asked "His name is..." and with that she new that she had meat that boy and he was the the one who will save her.

A single tear roiled down her cheek and she was filled with hope.

"Sora..."


End file.
